


【TONG】Always（十五）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Summary: 文章可以见Lofer哦
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 9





	【TONG】Always（十五）

昏暗的灯光下，两支身体纠缠在一起，空气中充满了巧克力和奶油的香气和粗重的喘息声。  
“阿阳……”郑明心喘着气呼叫着另一个人名字，“呜……你停……停一下。”  
“阿心，”林阳一个冲刺顶到最深处，然后在郑明心的尖叫声中停了下来，“你累了吗。”  
郑明心摇了摇头，刚想说什么，就感觉到林阳退出去了一点，然后又一个冲刺顶了进来。  
“你个混蛋，”在林阳再次停下来的时候，郑明心终于能喘口气骂了他一句，“太深了。”  
“这样不好吗？”林阳用囊袋摩擦着两个人连接的地方，“你刚刚还不是求我这样的吗？”  
“闭嘴，”郑明心轻拍了一下林阳的胳膊，并直勾勾地看着他。  
“阿心，你这样看我，我根本停不下来。”  
说完林阳扶住郑明心的腰，将他死死的扣在床上，并再一次发动了进攻。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊，停……停……停下！”郑明心抵住林阳的双臂，想让他松开自己，却发现，自己果然是Omega，平时在强壮，在床上也抵不过Alpha的强势。  
“阿心，抱紧我脖子，”林阳命令道。  
郑明心听话的勾上林阳的脖子，随即就被林阳从背后托了起来，整个人坐在了林阳的身上，身下的连接部位也因此变得更加紧密。  
轻咬着郑明心的唇，林阳不停地提着郑明心上下动作着，接着他头埋在郑明心的脖间，咬破他的腺体，然后慢慢舔食着。  
脖子上的疼痛分散了郑明心的注意力，林阳信息素的输入，也让他不停地沉沦，他的理智在这样的情欲中逐渐消失殆尽。他不由自主抱住林阳的肩膀作为支撑，自己开始不停的起身坐下，想要更多。  
“阿心，你好棒。”林阳的吻已经来到郑明心的胸前，他用嘴唇夹起郑明心胸前的突起，吸着这美妙的味道，享受着下身的刺激。  
“呃呃呃呃呃……”郑明心咬着自己的下嘴唇，随着自己的动作有节奏地呻吟着。  
“阿心，快一点。”林阳扣住郑明心的腰身，命令着，然后再次抬头，与郑明心接吻。  
该死的Omega，完全没有办法反抗Alpha。  
郑明心清晰地认识到这一点，他一边咒骂着林阳，一边却不由自主地执行着林阳的命令。  
空气中的信息素越来越强烈，配合着啪啪啪的声音，两个人的体温不断提升，致使郑明心原本白皙的身体现在已经完全通红，仿佛要燃烧起来。  
身体的刺激全部汇集于身下的那一点，郑明心想要控制自己，却被林阳的顶弄搞的一点办法也没有。  
“我要射了，阿阳，我不行了。”郑明心断断续续地说着。  
林阳刚想要握住郑明心的性器，却终究还是慢了一步。  
夹在两人身体之间的Omega器官喷射出来，一些喷在了林阳和郑明心的身体上，一些则喷在了林阳的下巴上。  
推开了林阳的肩膀，郑明心仰起头，整个身体都在颤抖，但林阳并没有停止动作，依然还在攻击着。  
“给我，求你了，给我吧。”郑明心呜咽到，“我求你。”  
“再求我一会，阿心。”林阳没有停下动作，而是将郑明心的头按下看着自己，然后再次亲吻了上去。  
眼泪从郑明心的脸颊滑落，和脸上的汗水混在一起，落入两人接吻的口中。  
林阳激烈地吻着她，同时再次起身将郑明心推倒在床上，按住他的肩膀，做最后的冲刺。  
“求我，阿心，求我我就给你。”林阳的动作越来越快。  
“求你，阿阳，我求你。”郑明熙的哭腔更重了，“我不行了，真的不行了。”  
看着郑明心的摸样，林阳的感官和神经都受到了极大的刺激，他再也忍受不了，顶开了生殖腔，全部射了进去。  
林阳的喘息声和郑明心的呜咽声交织在一起，两人紧紧地抱住彼此，在激情中逐渐平静下来。  
“混蛋，我都射了，你还在搞我。” 郑明心一把推开林阳的肩膀，不满地说到。  
“我就是想听你求我嘛，阿心。”  
“你个混蛋。”郑明心骂着骂着话锋一转，“你什么时候学会这些花花肠子的，嗯？”  
“没有啊，我就是想这么做而已……我也不知道。”  
“可怕的Alpha，”郑明心吐槽着，“果然Alpha都是禽兽。”  
“我先退出来吧，身上都是汗，粘粘的。”  
“不仅仅是汗吧，”郑明心擦了擦林阳的下巴的精液，“还有这个。”  
“那……还是先去洗个澡吧。”林阳摸了摸鼻子，有一些不太好意思。  
“还害羞什么啊，”郑明心捏了捏林阳的脸。  
“没，没害羞啦，只是有点幸福而已。”  
“有点？你就只有一点幸福？”  
“嗷，不要纠正我的话嘛，你知道我要表达的意思。”  
“算了放过你，去洗澡吧。”  
“哦。”林阳起了点身体，刚想退出郑明心的身体，却被郑明心扣住了。  
“怎么了？”林阳不接地问到。  
“就这样抱着我去洗澡吧，阿阳。”郑明心歪了歪头，“一起洗吧，嗯？”  
“阿心，”林阳拨开他的头发，“你这样我会忍不住再要你一次的。”  
“行不行嘛，”郑明心笑着看着他，“我就想你这样抱着我去洗澡。”  
“好。”  
撒娇的郑明心林阳完全没有能力抵抗，于是就这样把郑明心托了起来，然后挪到床边并站了起来。  
谁知郑明心虽然是Omega，但依然是个强壮的Omega，以至于林阳一下子差点没有托住他。他吓得赶紧紧紧托住郑明心的屁股把他提了提，但是也是因为这样的一个小动作，却牵扯到连接着的下身，让他俩不自觉的叫了出来。  
稳定住情绪后，郑明心突然玩心大起，紧紧搂着林阳的脖子，腿稍微用劲，向上挪了挪。  
“呜……阿心，你不要乱动。”  
“刺激吗，阿阳？”郑明心终于固定住身体，笑着看着他，“下面，我们还要这样去浴室呢，你得稳住哦~”  
“阿心你……”林阳托着郑明心的屁股，一步步地向浴室走去，每走一步，他的呼吸就沉重了一分。  
终于忍着到达了浴室，林阳已经明细你爱感觉到自己下身再次觉醒了起来，他并没有打开花伞，而是将郑明心抵在墙上，看着他。  
“阿心，你说你爸爸会不会不同意我们结婚？”  
“那你努力一下。”郑明心回答道。  
“我该怎么努力，你爸爸才能完全认可我？”  
“谁说让你努力这个了，”郑明心笑着看着他，盘紧了腿，“我说的是这个努力。”  
“你是说……？”林阳瞪大了眼睛。  
“是啊，如果生米煮成了熟饭，我爸爸也没办法反对吧？”郑明心轻啄林阳的唇，抵着墙壁的身体再次向上蹭了蹭，“所以，再来一次吧，阿阳。”  
“阿心这可是你说的……”他低头稳住郑明心的唇，将他死死的抵在墙壁上，“等下可别又哭了啊。”  
“赶紧的吧，别废话。”郑明心回吻着他。  
林阳再也忍受不了下身的肿胀，一边吻着郑明心，一边动作了起来。  
墙壁的冰凉和背后的热度让郑明心倍感刺激，渐渐的，林阳不停的穿插也让墙壁也逐渐升温，并在和郑明心后背的摩擦中炙热起来。  
紧紧地盘住林阳的腰肢，感受到一波又一波地撞击，郑明心也逐渐再次迷失了神智，不停抖动自己的脚。  
不知道是哪只脚喷到了花洒开关，水从花洒流了出来，打湿了两人的身体，却降不了两人的温度，身体的湿滑加腿上的无力，已经郑明心盘不住林阳的身体。  
“让我下来，阿阳，”郑明心抵着墙壁，“我腿上一点劲也使不上。”  
“好。”  
郑明心双腿终于着地，林阳的肉棒却也从他的身体滑了出来。  
好难受，下面空荡荡的，好难受。  
郑明心皱着眉头，转过自己的身体，双手手臂撑在墙壁上，头埋进手臂之中，撅着屁股背对着林阳。  
“快点进来，阿阳你快点进来，我好难受。求你了，阿阳，快一点。”  
林阳也不想与郑明心分开，听到此言，更是不由分说的再次从背后顶了进来，然后从背后环住他，再次冲击了起来。  
郑明心的腿本身就已经开始发软，现在更是站都站不起来，差点跪了下去。  
好在林阳搂着他，看见他往下沉便紧紧地提住他的腰，支撑着他。  
戳中了郑明心的敏感点，他不由自主地并了并自己的腿，却又被林阳重新用腿分开，并不断攻击着那一点。  
“阿阳不要那样，不要。”  
“是这里吗 ，阿心，是这里吧。”  
“嗯啊，那边，那边很爽。嗯啊，我想要射，不对，我是想……想尿出来。”  
“那就尿出来吧，阿心，”林阳还在攻击着他的敏感点，“没关系的，想尿就尿吧，我来帮你”  
林阳握住郑明心的器官，来回搓着。  
“嗯啊……”  
一股暖流从郑明心身体排出，打在了墙壁上。  
“阿心，舒服了吗，还要吗？”  
林阳一边说着，一边加快了自己的进攻。  
“不要咬唇，叫出来，叫出来啊。”林阳命令道。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊，啊啊……”郑明心听从命令地随着林阳的冲击有节奏的叫着，声音之大，就连哗哗的水声也盖不住。  
“阿心，你真的好可爱，”林阳另一只手在他光滑的背上不停摩挲着，“真的好可爱。”  
郑明心没有办法回答林阳，只是一味的叫着，他的双手死死的抵住墙壁，不停地摇着头，抗议着。  
“等等，我就快到了，阿心，”林阳抚摸着背的那只手抓着他的头发，固定住他，“阿心，阿心，阿心！”  
第二次顶开最深处的位置，同时放开握着郑明心性器的那只手，林阳和郑明心一起到达了高潮。  
郑明心这下再也站不住了，直接跪倒在浴室的地上，水打在郑明心的脸上，让他抬头喘息着看着林阳的脸更加性感。  
林阳也蹲了下来，横抱住他冲了冲双方身上的汗水，便关了水扯了块浴巾抱着他走了出去。  
把郑明心丢在床上，林阳细心地擦了擦他身上的水，从腿一点点的往上面擦，直到擦到脖子的时候，他才发现，郑明心已经累到睡着了。  
轻笑了一声，林阳再次用浴巾裹住他，然后将手挪到了他的小腹上。  
“阿心，”他摸了摸郑明心的小腹，然后亲了亲，“这里，什么时候会有我的孩子呢？”


End file.
